A Special Occasion
by marie-chronicallyPESSIMISTIC
Summary: [one-shot / TenyaxOC] happy birthday to Emergency Exit Iida!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TENYA!** *confetti confetti*

( _Because Tenya is the best boi in 1-A,_ and no one can stop me!)

 **Pairing** : Tenya Iida x Quirkless!OC

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia. It belongs to the awesome Kohei Hirokoshi-sama. My OC, Emi Furukawa, belongs to me though.

All of the students in Class 1-A are aged up, so from 15/16, they are now in their early twenties and have now found their own places in the world of heroes and crimefighting. (And I imagined that Tenya would have loosened up around that time [but not that much! Hehhehe])

 **Tags** : Aged up, Slight!AU, Established Relationship, and !

English is not my first language so please forgive any grammatical errors/mistakes found.

Enjoy!

* * *

Slowly, sunlight filtered through the curtains, shining on the two lumps found burrowed underneath the covers of the bed.

One of the lumps shifted.

Green-colored eyes sleepily opening, Emi gave out a warm smile. Tenya was still fast asleep (a rare moment since he was always up before her). Muscular arms wrapped around her frame, they tightened as she moved closer. Her hand lifted and ran slender fingers through blue-black hair. Shuffling upwards, she gave a chaste peck on his nose before she pulled back, smile widening into a tiny grin.

His brows furrowed for a moment before smoothing out. Letting out an amused huff of air, Emi carefully maneuvered out of his grip and quickly put a small pillow in the space where she was. She gave emitted a small cheer as Tenya slept on, freezing and holding her breath as he twitched from the sound of her joy. She only relaxed once she knew he wouldn't wake after a few minutes, ears catching his deep breathing.

Once she was satisfied that her lover was still asleep, the blonde cautiously tiptoed out of their shared room and closed the door quietly behind her. She exhaled with relief, shoulders relaxing from the (surprisingly) stressful situation.

"Now," Emi whispered, bringing her hands together and a full-blown grin on her face, "a special breakfast for the special occasion!"

And with that, the blonde prepared the ultimate breakfast-in-bed food.

* * *

He was awakened by the smell of eggs and bacon.

Tenya gave out a content sigh before blue eyes blearily opened, blinking the sleep away. He didn't have to look towards the other side of bed to know that Emi was already up and cooking breakfast. Stretching and reaching for his glasses placed on their bedside table, his body automatically moved to the kitchen where he saw his golden-haired girlfriend flitting around the kitchen island, preparing their food for the morning.

Stopping, he fondly watched her for a bit then moved soundlessly behind her.

Emi released a squeak as arms wrapped around her. "Tenya!"

Swiftly turning off the stove and placing the spatula beside her, she whirled around, exclaiming, "What are you doing up?!"

Tenya's eyebrows shot up, amused, and opened his mouth only to be abruptly covered by his girlfriend's hands.

"You know what? Never mind! You have to go back to bed! Go on! Get!"

Confused, he stuttered out, "Wha-what? But, Emi-"

"No buts!" She turned him around and pushed him towards the bedroom, struggling to move her boyfriend. "Come _oooon_ , Tenya!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going back." A laugh slipped out of his mouth before he was inside the bedroom once more, face lit up with a grin.

Tenya heard the blonde frantically rummaging the kitchen as he sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He shook his head at the energy his girlfriend always had in the morning – bright eyed and bushy-tailed even if she only had a few hours of sleep due to her work as a daycare instructor. Unlike him. He took a few minutes for the sleep to be totally out of his system (his friends were surprised to know this fact since they assumed he was a morning person to go with his enthusiasm).

The opening of the door shook him out of his thoughts. He turned towards the one he loved, flashing a wide smile, and connecting with laughing green hues. Glancing down to what she clutched in her hands, he said, "Breakfast in bed? What is the occasion, Emi?"

She hummed as a reply, gently setting the tray down onto his lap. Climbing on top of the covers and sitting next to him, the blonde placed a lingering kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

"Happy birthday, sweetie."

The birthday boy in question blinked.

Emi tilted her head, an amused giggle emanating from her. "What, did you forget your own birthday, Tenya-kun?"

"No." The (somewhat) firm response was ruined by the slight flush covering his cheeks.

Giggling once more, she reached up and turned his head to face her, thumb brushing along his red cheekbones. Green eyes softened into a more tender look directed towards her boyfriend. Carefully craning her neck and him tilting his head down, their lips pressed together.

Roughened hands from training and combat slipped around her as the kiss deepened. A moan slipped out of him as the blonde tentatively ran her tongue along his bottom lip. His jaw slackened as he welcomed her, tongues brushing against one another. She pulled away but not before a last small kiss to his bottom lip.

Emi felt smugly accomplished as Tenya took a few more seconds to dazedly open his eyes, little puffs of air coming from him, his face lit up with a blush. She ignored the fact that she was a little breathless herself, feeling her lips swollen from the heated kiss.

"What were-" Tenya cleared his dry throat, mind still in a haze. "What were we talking about again?"

Leaning once more towards him, she uttered lowly, "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

* * *

 **Emi** means _Blessings_ (e) and _Beautiful_ (mi)

 **Furukawa** means _Old River_

I was inspired when I wrote this (and I drank too much coffee to properly fall asleep hahah)

Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!

(Also! Also, my Emi is different from Emi Fukukado, I was too dumb to realize it then [and I like the name])


End file.
